


That One Camping Trip Story

by NumberOneEverything



Series: Sander Sides Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad references, Family Drama, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, camping trip, fluffy fluff, more of the fluff, seriously so many fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberOneEverything/pseuds/NumberOneEverything
Summary: The Sides decided to take a camping trip! Well, actually Patton was just bored, Roman like the great outdoors, and Logan and Virgil had wanted to just stay home but then Patton went 'pwease??' with puppy eyes and---they all went camping in the end.Follow our favourite four as they encounter silliness and scary stories and burnt marshmallows!And it'll all be happiness and sunshine but Virgil just gotta tell a super scary story.





	That One Camping Trip Story

Hey! This story is from my account on QuoteV.com so please don't think I stole it or anything, I'm just moving my stories over here. Actually this story hasn't been published as of now yet so...

Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

"Who have a scary story to tell?" Patton asked, barely able to keep the excitement from his voice.

 

He had finally got the three other sides to join him in a camp out, and so far, things has been going greatly. Well, mostly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman had enthusiastically agreed to the trip. Patton's not surprised. Roman would jump at any adventure, even if they are camp trips. Also, the forest is filled with many woodland animals and possible adventures.

 

Logan was harder to convince, since he don't want to waste valuable time doing nothing but foolish playing around. There were many things he could do with the time he had, and he don't want to use the time telling spooky stories and eating marshmallows.

 

They could do that at home, he had argued, but the others refused to see it. But Patton and Roman finally convinced him after several hours of whining and begging.

 

Virgil, however, refused immediately. He had wanted to stay in his room, wasting the hour doing nothing while browsing Tumblr. He had snapped, pouted, and almost closed the goddamn door on their face before finally, reluctantly, agreeing. 

 

The three (or two, Logan did nothing) sides had to bribe, beg, whine, and also pout to get him to agreeing.

 

Thomas could've joined, but he have busy things to do. He reluctantly let the Sides go, promising he'll make it up later.

 

So the Sides went to a quiet, preserved camping site in the woods. They had checked everything from the weather to the place of their camp to even their food.

 

Everyone agreed that Virgil should play the songs, since it was part of the deal.

 

Roman had his doubts, since Virgil listens to nothing but My Chemical Romance and Evanescence.

 

Just as predicted, Virgil played Haunted by Evanescence.

 

The haunting music filled the small car easily. Virgil smirked as Roman groaned loudly.

 

"This song is creepy! Why can't we do Disney?" Roman whined.

 

"Suck it up, Princey," Virgil shrugged, smirking teasingly at Roman.

 

Roman childishly stuck out his tongue.

 

So that's how it went. The two sides childishly bantered while Logan drove, Patton excitedly pointing out cool things on the way, if gushing water fountains, dogs in cars, and weirdly shaped trees counted as cool. The whole ride, Logan kept glancing back and wondered why Roman and Virgil argued so much and how the slightest disfigurement in everyday objects could amaze Patton so much.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anyways. Present time.

 

Virgil looked up with mischief in his eyes. "I have a scary story," He said. The other Sides stared at him. They knew that he would have seriously scary stories, but to share them? They have a feeling it won't be about unicorns and pink happy fairies.

 

The last time Virgil told a scary story, the Sides had to cuddle with each other in one huge bed because Patton and Roman were too afraid of the dark. But Roman would deny that, because _'No charming prince like me should be afraid of the darkness! I just wanted to cuddle!_ '

 

And Virgil had said it was lighthearted and funny. Roman glanced suspiciously at Virgil, clearly remembering the whole fiasco.

 

"Sure! I'll go get the popcorn!" Patton said happily.

 

Patton got up to get the popcorn they had prepared earlier. It is still warm and buttery.

 

While he is gone, the other sides got comfortable. It is around 9 or 10 during the night, and it is quite chilly. The fire in front of them is high and warm, keeping them nice and toasty. Next to the fire laid a bag of marshmallow and a few sticks. Patton had promised they'll get to the marshmallows later.

 

"It was a dark and stormy night. Four girls were having a slumber party---Logic, shut your wise mouth this is my story, not yours---. Their names were.... um, Patty.... and... uh, Ro.... Logi.... and.... uhhhm, Vinny....?" Virgil stopped struggling to glare at Roman, who was also struggling to not laugh. Virgil looked (and sound) pretty funny when he's trying to find girly names for the Sides.

 

"Anyways," He huffed. "they were best friends and.. other sappy stuffs. They were watching scary movies and Patty got really scared. She screamed super loud whenever there's a scary scene. Because of that, they soon stopped watching. As they were preparing for bed, they heard a creak. It sounded like footsteps. Patty reassured everyone that it's just his- um, her parents so they all calm down. Then the wind began to howl really loud. The branches of a tree nearby scratched the window, making a horrible scraping noise like _skreee skreee skreee_."

 

Miraculously, the wind began picking up as Virgil continued in a low voice.

 

Patton refrained himself from screaming.

 

Roman held his knees close to his chest.

 

Logan analyzed the theme and actions in the story, bored. He remembered being slightly shaken from Virgil's last stories. He remembered the great exposition and entrance, the chilling rising action, and the honest to god perfect climax, the wonderful falling action with the plot twist even Logan himself didn't see coming, and the 10/10, A+, resolution.

 

This one is getting boring, and Virgil is barely finishing the beginning.

 

"They all got really scared. The lights began flicking on and off. Suddenly, there was a scream. 'Did you scream?' They all asked each other. No one admitted to screaming. The scream had sound awfully close. Patty began crying. 'This is getting scary.' She said. 'It's okay,' Ro said. 'It's probably your parents or something. Maybe they're also watching scary stories?' Logi reassured."

 

The Sides are now eagerly listening, drinking up Virgil's story.

 

Patton held Roman's hand tightly.

 

Roman held back just as tight.

 

Logan leaned forward and intensely listening.

 

They huddled closer, since the wind is blowing really hard. The fire start sputtering weakly, though no one paid any attention to it.

 

"Then Patty start crying even harder. 'My parents are not here! I lied so you don't get scared and leave me here!' She cried. The others stared at her in shock."

 

Patton gasped aloud at the sudden plot twist. His grip on Roman's hand loosened slightly.

 

Roman took all the popcorns, eating them while listening intensely to Virgil's story.

 

Logan merely sat by himself, occasionally plucking some popcorn from Roman and silently adding his thoughts to the story. He played a little game of finding the inconsistency's, incorrect grammar, and loopholes and such in Virgil's story. 

 

"What happens next??" Patton asked after Virgil paused for a few seconds.

 

"The wind began howling louder and louder," Virgil said, as the wind did exactly what he said.

 

The fire completely went out, earning two girly screams, one shout of surprise, and one statement about coincidences. You can guess who did what. Hint: Roman and Patton screamed. 

 

The Sides could see each other in the bright waxing crescent moon. (A/N: I literally have to Google Thomas's location, the moon phase where he lived, and what the moon phases are again. You see how much extra research I have to do just for a story? Edit: And now its been three weeks since I did all these extra research EditEdit: It's been like two months now! EditEditEDIT: MUHAHAHAHHAHA oh god someone help me)

 

"You know, I-I think Virgil should finish the story tomorrow." Roman said nervously. He went unheard over the howls of the wind. So he tried again, yelling this time.

 

"No!" Patton yelled in return. "I want him to finish now!"

 

"Perhaps Roman is right, for once. I think we should sleep for now." Logan added.

 

"Noo..." Patton protested softly.

 

"I want to finish now." Virgil added. Patton gave him a huge smile and a hug, which the anxious Side hesitantly returned.

 

"As cute as that was, I think we should save the story for tomorrow." Roman said, earning a glare from Virgil.

 

They all ducked as the wind blew harshly again.

 

"Didn't you checked the weather and said it'll be perfect for tonight?" Virgil asked Logan. He glared up at the sky, as if he could control the winds. He put up his hoodie.

 

Logan shrugged. "Patton told me." He said simply explained.

 

Patton smiled guiltily when everyone looked at him. "I...hehe, I...may or may not have..." Patton took a deep breath, which the others frown at.

 

What is he hiding? It wasn't like Patton to lie to them.

 

"LiedabouttheweatherbecauseIreallywannagotonightbutwecan'tiftheweatherissuperwindysoIliedandnow-"

 

"Woah, woah. Slow down." Roman interrupted.

 

Virgil cocked an eyebrow, knowing exactly what Patton just blurted.

 

Logan tried to break down the sentence word by word.

 

"You lied about the weather because you really wanna go tonight but we can't if the weather is super windy so you lied and now what?" Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow. He ignored the astonished face Roman and Logan sent his way. For a moment. "I spend a lot of time on Tumblr." He explained smugly.

 

"And now we're stuck in this situation and it's all my fault!" Patton frowned, hugging himself away from the wind.

 

"No, it's not your fault. I bet Roman would've lied to get what he wanted," Virgil comforted.

 

Roman stuck out his tongue at Virgil, which the anxious side gladly returned.

 

Logan gave Patton a strange look, a questioning look with raised eyebrows and all. Yet it held a secret message that the others can't read.

 

"So we're stuck in this weather? Why can't we go home?" Roman complained.

 

Logan looked up, though for what reason no one knows.

 

Patton's eyes widen. "Noo!" He protested.

 

Patton moved closer to Logan, knowing the logical Side might influence the opinions of the other Sides. If Logan agreed to his idea, that is.

 

"Patton," Roman sighed, shivering in the cold. "If we don't get out of this weather, we might die of the cold!"

 

"The technical term is hypothermia. In this weather, the most we could suffer from is extremely cold weather, but we wouldn't exactly die of hypothermia--"

 

"Shut up, Einstein."

 

Logan sighed in annoyance.

 

"Please, please, please, please, can Virgil finish his story, please?" Patton practically begged. He tried to pull off the puppy dog eyes, complete with bending his knees and clasping his hands together.

 

Virgil smirked at Logan and Roman, knowing they'll be weak against Patton's ultimate weapon. And Virgil was right. He saw how Logan immediately closed his eyes in defeat and how Roman's eyes widen in fear. The fear of Patton's puppy dog eyes. ***cue maniac laugh and organ piano music thing***

 

"Okay, now this whole trip seems ridiculous." Roman muttered to himself before finally agreeing. "Fine!"

 

He gave Virgil a scowl, blaming him even though it's Patton who wanted to stay. Wait no it was Virgil's fault for telling the story in the first place. Actually Patton asked for scary stories. Wait Roman also begged Virgil to come to the trip. His mind start racing as one thought replaces another.

 

"Yay!"

 

They sat back down, shivering.

 

"Or maybe we can go inside the tents and Virgil can tell his story in their? It'll be a lot warmer." Roman proposed hopefully.

 

"Roman may be right, I don't think some of you can tolerate the cold as much as I can." Logan agreed.

 

"Yeah!" Roman nodded. Then he paused, fully registering Logan's slight insults. "Wait what?"

 

Logan ignored him. "What do you think, Patton?" He offered.

 

Patton stood hesitantly, but the image of them cuddling together with rainbows and puppies in the background finally lead him to relenting. "Okay!"

 

Roman sighed in relieve, and ran to their tent, which was slightly swaying in the harsh winds.

 

The rest followed him, Virgil grumbling the whole way. Once they inside the tent, they all inwardly sighed, glad they're at least protected by the tent from the wind. Right away, Patton got out the blankets and put it over all of their respective sleeping bags.

 

"Well this is cozy," he commented.

 

"Patton, we're literally freezing our butt off and the tent is going to fly to the moon in a few seconds. I don't think that's quite cozy, but you do you," Virgil shrugged from his sleeping bag.

 

"But we're all together! Isn't that cozy?" Patton argued, grinning widely.

 

"We're only squished together because it's cold and blah, blah, blah, body temperatures, blah." Virgil responded.

 

Oh. Well I'm hopelessly crushed." Patton said, smiling directly into the nonexistent camera like the Office.

 

"You already used that line in a video." Roman piped up.

 

"This isn't a video, though."

 

"...Okay you got me." Roman admitted.

 

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep," Virgil grumbled. He snuggled further into his sleeping bag.

 

Patton frowned in the dark. "But weren't you going to finish the story?"

 

Virgil made snoring noises, clearing still not asleep.

 

Roman stifled his laughter.

 

Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes.

 

"Kay then. Goodnight. Don't let the spiders crawl into your mouth as you snore!"

 

"PATTON!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, it really helps motivates me to keep writing. 
> 
> You can also find me on QuoteV.com but I have weird stories. 
> 
> Also I kinda rushed at the end and I might've make spelling/grammar errors along the way. This story is kinda old, I worked on it since like last year but I never either find the time or motivation to finish it until now. So it may be a little bad.


End file.
